


Five Times Kuroo initiated PDA, One Time Kenma Did

by blumen



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kenma blushes like eight times, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sappy, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Initiating PDA was more of Kuroo's thing. He never had much self-restraint in the first place and it wasn't like Kenma expected anything less. Kenma, personally, thought that affection was best kept private where there wasn't the risk of embarrassment. Even so, even Kenma sometimes couldn't help himself.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Five Times Kuroo initiated PDA, One Time Kenma Did

**Author's Note:**

> this briefly involves a canon era kuroo getting drunk so if underage drinking is upsetting to you skip number five

1

Well, it wasn’t PDA per say, but ever since they changed from friends who liked to kiss and hug each other, to boyfriends who liked to kiss and hug each other, public intimacy felt different. It was as simple as Kuroo’s arm around his waist as they left practice. The sun was setting, painting the sky in pastel pinks and purples. With spring approaching, the breeze no longer held its icy bite, and was pleasant against their skin. Instead of exhaustion like usual, Kenma felt a satisfying weight in his bones.

“Is that okay?” Kuroo asked when he felt Kenma stiffen. His voice was quiet so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Y-yeah,” Kenma nodded and hoped his hair hid his blush. He liked it quite a lot actually, even if it was a bit embarrassing when their team could see. Even so, the others knew about their relationship, even before Kenma and Kuroo did, so Kenma supposed it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Yeah?” Kuroo checked.

“Yeah,” Kenma assured, and squeezed the hand that lingered on his waist.

2

It was the summer term and Kuroo and Kenma could finally make use of the ice cream parlour they passed on the way home. It was a small shop, but it boasted over fifty different flavours and countless combinations. Even so, they both got the same order every time – Kuroo would have a chocolate dipped and rainbow sprinkled cone with three scoops of bubble gum, KitKat, and Oreo ice cream, whilst Kenma had a plain cone with one strawberry scoop.

They ate quickly to avoid the sun devouring their cones before they could. Kuroo turned to look at Kenma, feeling his breath catch as the sun illuminated the amber in his eyes. There was a smear of strawberry on Kenma’s bottom lip, and Kuroo knew he shouldn’t. He knew that Kenma would be embarrassed, but he also knew that Kenma looked adorable when he blushed so, really, he couldn’t be held accountable for what he did next.

He leaned down to swipe the ice cream off with his thumb, smirking as he licked it off. Kenma, once he processed what had happened, jabbed Kuroo in the stomach and walked off without him.

“Wait!” Kuroo cried, holding his stomach with laughter as he ran to catch up.

“You could have just told me,” Kenma mumbled, barely audible. He felt like his face was on fire. Judging by Kuroo’s grin, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Kuroo snickered.

“Idiot,” Kenma muttered, but Kuroo could hear the smile in his voice.

3

They were at the arcade that weekend. It had started as a group outing until everyone “mysteriously” disappeared. Well, they couldn’t say they didn’t appreciate it, even if they did love hanging out with their friends all the same.

Kuroo had been battling with the claw machine and had spent far too much money trying to claim a calico kitten. Kuroo claimed it looked exactly like Kenma but he didn’t see it. Yet again, the machine taunted Kuroo with its cheery music as the claw returned to its normal position.

“These are all rigged anyway,” Kuroo mumbled but he couldn’t hide his look of disappointment.

Kenma sighed, knowing it was ridiculous, but he wanted to cheer him up anyway. He would only try it once, and if he failed, he failed.

The coin _plinked_ as Kenma submitted it, the lights flashing once more. He focused all his energy into moving the crane into position for the toy Kuroo had been eyeing. He bit his lip, tense as the crane captured it. It landed in the depository and Kuroo yelled, shaking Kenma with a bit too much force, but Kenma didn’t care. He was smiling too hard.

Kenma picked up the cat and offered it to Kuroo with a shy smile. Kuroo took it and held it to his chest like a baby, before leaning down to kiss him. It was chaste and short, but soft and sweet too. Kenma couldn’t help but giggle. Kuroo felt his lifespan increase with the sound.

4

In hopes of actually getting some studying done, Kuroo was at the library. However, taking Kenma with him was a mistake. Focusing on his calculus homework was even less inviting when he could be focusing on Kenma instead. Kenma’s brow was furrowed as he tried to figure out the problem in his textbook. It was stupidly adorable and Kuroo was very, very gay, so really, what was he to do except kiss him?

“What’s that for?” Kenma’s hand touched the cheek that Kuroo had pecked. His face was so soft under Kuroo’s lips that he had to kiss him again on the corner of his mouth that time. “We’re in public,” he scowled, face cotton candy pink.

“No one’s watching,” Kuroo replied, “besides, there’s barely anyone here.”

“Doesn’t matter, we’re supposed to be working,” Kenma sighed.

“But I’m boreddd,” Kuroo groaned.

“I’ll let you hold my hand at our next practice if you finish your homework before we leave,” Kenma said, grinning when Kuroo scribbled away on his worksheet with an almost terrifying speed.

5

Kenma, against all odds, had been roped into a party. Tricked was probably the more accurate word. He was promised it would be a small gathering of friends, but the house had quickly filled, and alcohol and loud music was put into the mix. Kenma’s experience of drinking was limited to sniffing beer once and immediately deciding it wasn’t for him. Publicly humiliating himself didn’t particularly appeal to Kenma, so he left the drinking to the others, those being mainly Kuroo.

Kuroo found Kenma in the kitchen talking to Shouyo. He shuffled towards them, smile splitting his face as he tackled them both into a bear hug.

“Hinataaaaaa,” he yelled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Hinata, my dude, I love you so much!”

“Aw, thanks! I love you too!” Shouyo giggled.

“You have no idea how grateful I am for you. You make Kenma so happy. You should see how he looks when he texts you!” Kuroo rambled, eyes glassy.

“Kuroo!” Kenma hissed, cheeks turning as red as the punch besides them.

“But don’t go getting cocky, shorty!” Kuroo declared, pointing an accusatory finger towards him. “He’s my boyfriend, okay? I know he’s wonderful, and amazing, and beautiful _,_ and perfect, but he’s off limits!”

Hinata simply laughed, excusing himself when Kageyama waved him over.

“You’re so wonderful,” Kuroo whined into Kenma’s ear, “and your hair smells so good, and you in general smell really good. I know it’s not your shower gel because I’ve used it before and it’s not the same.” His arms were wrapped around Kenma and he was swaying them both out of time to the music.

Kenma couldn’t respond, frozen.

“Kitten,” Kuroo sighed. Kenma wouldn’t deny that he loved Kuroo calling him that (at least not to himself,) but he didn’t want other people overhearing and knowing how sappy he was. “You’re my favourite person.”

Kenma swallowed, feeling his throat close.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you’re just…you’re so good, and I’m so lucky to have you in my life, and I-”

“Kuroo,” Kenma interrupted before the other would start crying. “You’re my favourite person too.”

He accepted the kiss Kuroo leaned down for. It was a bit sloppy, and he tasted like vodka, but it was perfect.

+1

It was their last match before Kuroo was off to university. It was far from official, being only a practice match with the neighbouring school. But it still felt just as real as an official tournament. It was certainly not the last time Kuroo and Kenma would play together, but it was the last time they would play together as Nekoma High School. Despite himself, Kenma’s chest felt delightfully tight with nostalgia for a time that hadn’t passed yet. He hadn’t expected volleyball of all things to make him emotional, at least he hadn’t a year ago. But when Kuroo successfully blocked the spike that won the game, the ball slapping against the floor with a reverberating thud, he smiled so wide it hurt his face.

The team erupted into cheers, leaping in all different directions. But Kenma was only focused on one thing. He walked towards Kuroo. Kuroo was practically beaming, warmth spilling with it. When he waked over to give Kenma a hug, Kenma leaned as high up on his tiptoes as he could to kiss him. Kuroo melted into it, his cheeks hot beneath Kenma’s hands.

“We did it,” Kuroo panted, looking adorably dazed.

“Yeah,” Kenma smiled, “we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments feed my ego and my kids :)) you can follow me on tumblr @Blumenwrites


End file.
